Living My Memories
by angelladyspring
Summary: Nabu wakes without any memories only to be told, he is a hero. But is that really him? Follow his journey at finding himself.


AN: This is part of a challenge over in the Winx Club Amino and it gave me the perfect excuse to write: 'What if Nabu came back to life but didn't have his memories'. This will be a multi chapter fic but I'm probably not going the next chapter until next month as I am drowing in my current wips

It wasn't easy waking up, disoriented without any idea where he was. Or who he was for that matter. There was barely anything to give him any clue what was going on except for the dead flower in his hand. Which he found strange; he did not remember picking it. Trying to remember anything, he came up empty, he had no memories. Inside of him, he could feel a strange power. _Magic,_ he thought, and it reassured him, part of him told him, it was his magic, faint as it was.

Steps were sounding outside the hallway and only now did he realize the door was open. He felt wary of whoever was coming, and he quickly sat up. He only managed to stand on his feet when a winged female entered – a fairy his mind provided him. "Hello Nabu" she greeted him, smile on her face but he did not know who she was. But she did give him something. "Nabu? Is that who I am?" he asked. Her eyes went wide. "Oh" she gasped, then nodded. "Yes, yes you are. Do you remember anything?" Her voice grew uncertain. He was blunt in his answer, giving her only a short "No". He could see her shoulders slump a bit. "We feared this."

She sighed. "You see... You died and your memory loss must be an effect of dying" His brain shorted out and she waited patiently until he found his voice. "And I am supposed to believe this? I am clearly alive" He felt his own heartbeat and he felt quite frankly alive and insulted by the notion he was a corpse. "You were resurrected" the fairy insisted. He scoffed. "You could be lying to me." Her eyes widened at the accusation. "But we have no reason to lie to you. You saved us. It was your sacrifice that saved Tir Nan Og. We would not be alive without you, our hero" She insisted.

He was not convinced entirely but he did want to give her the benefit of doubt. For now. "Let's say I believe you, a stranger. I do not know your name, yet you claim to know mine. You are telling about myself but not yourself or this place" He left the implications hanging, looking, waiting, watching for her reaction. She had flinched, when he had spoken and a guilty look crossed her place. "This place is the realm of the earth fairies, Tir Nan Og. I am Queen Regent Nebula and I rule until the Crown Princess Roxy will come of age" The last bit was shared in hopes of Nabu recognizing the name but to her disappointment, he didn't.

So far, everything sounded reasonable to him but there was one more thing bothering him. "Can you prove you mean no harm to me?" he asked her. Or had a nefarious plan in mind, he added in his head. The queen straightened. "Your door was open, so you would be free to leave if you wish to do so." she gestured towards the door. "We do not mean to keep you an unwilling prisoner, you are our honoured guest" she added. He was still torn between believing she was sincere and doubting her. Without his memories to rely on, well, he had absolutely no clue who to trust.

"Yet pretty words are only that, pretty words." To him, actions spoke louder. "As your honoured guest, I should be free to explore these halls, shouldn't I?" he asked. "Of course," Nebula answered. "I would be honoured to give you a tour of our school even if we are still starting out" He followed her out of the room. "If you do not mind me, please follow me" Nebula offered but Nabu shook his head. "You could be leading me into a trap, I will decide our way" She conceded. "Very well"

The tour was not particularly noteworthy, he decided. The school was both school and a palace on a secluded island, this much he had gathered during the tour. He had declined her invitation for dinner with the students, he would rather be alone, for now. Queen Nebula had accepted his decision and offered to send him food and gave him a room, after making sure he was fine with the room. There he was left to his own devices and had time to ponder.

If he was to believe Nebula – Queen Nebula, he corrected himself – he should be dead. She claimed he had died, protecting them. She wanted to tell him, but he hadn't wanted to listen. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be called Nabu, someone he had no recollection of being. Their hero named Nabu, he thought. It was what he had heard others whisper about him. But was that even him? He did not even know anyone here. Nor did he know Nabu. They claimed he was Nabu, but he had done nothing Nabu had done.

If he was Nabu, if he had sacrificed himself how was he alive?

Nothing made sense to him, he was even more confused than before. Being alone in this room – his room – didn't help settle anything. His thoughts were racing in his head, he was asking himself questions that made no sense and all it did was giving him a headache. He needed to get out. Rushing out of the door, he barely looked where he went, only making sure to head outside. The gardens were beautiful, right out of a fairy-tale. The thought made him chuckle, and he collapsed on the grass.

It was already night and the moon illuminated the gardens while fireflies flew around. He supposed it was a beautiful sight. The air certainly felt clear. Yet his confusion lingered. He let go a sigh. Nabu. That was supposed to be his name and he could hear the name ring through the air. When a shadow fell upon him, he realized he was not alone and the queen had actually called for him. "Can't sleep?" Nebula asked, he nodded.

"Tell me, how am I alive when I supposedly died?" he asked her, one of the many questions lingering on his mind. "It was the Gift of Life" Nebula answered and held up her hand when he wanted to question this. "Your friends, the Winx, had been granted the Gift of Life to save someone from death. When you saved us from the shadow abyss, you had used all your energy to close it. You died protecting us." Nebula halted, clear emotion in her voice. "We can't thank you enough, Nabu" she spoke once more.

Thank him. Thank Nabu. He closed his eyes for a moment, shaking the thought. "If the Winx used the gift on me, where are they? And who are they?" The name sounded familiar and strange at the same time. Nebula hesitated. "They are fairies, just like me and left for Alfea, where they are fighting Tritannus, the next threat to our magical dimension. They wanted to use the Gift on you but the Wizards of the Black Circle" she nearly snarled the name "They interfered, stole the Gift from the Winx and wasted in on a flower" His eyes widened. "The flower that was in my hand" he stated. Nebula let go of anger. "Yes. I think when it died, the Gift passed on to you"

"Well, then I see no harm done. It just took longer for me to receive the gift" he stated flatly but Nebula flinched. "No harm?" she shouted. "You think there was no harm done? We mourned you, your friends cried when you died, your death hurt them so much" Her voice grew softer at the end, quieter until she only whispered. "Thas was Nabu, not me. They mourned him" his voice, louder than hers cut through the air. "But you are Nabu" she sounded confused.

"No, no I am not. I don't remember anything of that sort, I don't remember them or him, I don't remember being your hero. Please, call me Ophir"


End file.
